


Sometimes It Gets Worse

by IJustWannaAskSomething



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Serious, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaAskSomething/pseuds/IJustWannaAskSomething
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have your enemy’s and your soulmates name on your wrists. But you don’t know which one is which. Hux is convinced he is one of the few people with an extra enemy and no soulmate, because Ben Solo and Kylo Ren are the last people in this galaxy he want to be romantically involved with.
 
Sets during and after the movie.Finn/Poe in later chapters and as a side pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [lobo_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobo_chan/profile)
> 
> [Inspired by this ](http://all-about-drarry.tumblr.com/post/146341401872)
> 
>  
> 
> It will probably take me a while to finish this.

If someone had told him that General Organa would be his mother-in-law one day, he’d have run straight to a Stormtrooper academy and got these damn tattoos erased.

But he hadn’t known.

Which is why, twenty years later, he’s standing at the _Finalizer_ s viewport and feels strangely empty as he watches his lifework crumble and fall.

Kylo Ren is to blame for all of this. And if the supreme leader didn’t want his apprentice unharmed, he would have already strangled him with one of the many tubes sticking in his half dead body right now.

But it’s best to start at the beginning

++

Armitage had been five years old when the first mark on his wrists shaped into words. Everyone was born with a fine line on the inside of both wrists and when their soulmate was born and named, the line slowly formed their name.

He didn’t realise until later, when his mother had called him for dinner that something has changed. Being smart for a five year old, he was already able to read, but the concept of soulmates and fate was far beyond his comprehension. He shrieked with excitement when he saw the words written in basic letters as he washed his hands.

He also didn’t understand why his parents exchanged tense smiles.

Every night for fourteen years he went to bed, poked the name on his wrist and whispered a goodnight. They’d told him that this could also be his enemy’s name, but Armitage was convinced, even through the academy years, that someone named _Ben_ _Solo_ could not be a bad person.

++

When the second name appeared, almost exactly fourteen years later, he also didn’t realise it immediately. His rise through the ranks in the academy had been swift, his cool and brilliant head valued, everyone, occasionally even his father, telling him there was greatness for him to come.

It was long after the battle he had fought, lead troops to enemy locations and eradicated those treacherous beings, when he realised something had changed. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the dark mark on his right wrist.

He excused himself from the celebrating crowd, seeking solitude.

_Kylo Ren_ had appeared on his wrist.

Initially, he wasn’t sure what to make of this. A lot of people were born with only one name, just a soulmate, no worst enemy. On the other hand, his teachers and superiors were convinced he would one day be a great captain or even general. Naturally, such a high position would come with opponents, he figured.

Still convinced that _Ben_ could never be his enemy, he pressed his thumb on the name. It was the first and last quiet good night he had send to his soulmate in eleven months.

++

He was twenty two years old when he decided that _Ben Solo_ could never be his soulmate. The son of the wayward Princess Organa and a smuggler, both resistance scum, could never ever be worthy of Armitage Hux, rising star of the first order.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, hours after the meeting that brought the shocking revelation, but he already learned that life is not kind to everyone.

He tries not to have too high of expectations of _Kylo Ren_ , whomever they may be.

++

At twenty six his mother passed but he couldn’t attend her funeral because he had platoons to lead and planets to conquer. He writes a letter to his father, expressing his compassion for his soulmates death.

_She never was my soulmate. Don’t get hung up on such petty things as names on wrists._ Is the prompt reply.

It makes sense, Hux figures, that a man like his father would have only enemies.

 

After his mothers funeral he briefly read into the topic of soulmates, mostly because of the Stormtrooper program. The erasure of their names as soon as they were recruited leads them to lead a by far less emotional life, their minds focused on battles, not their love life. It could be the psychological effect of knowing there was no one waiting for them, Hux thought. An enemy wouldn’t disappear just because of a missing name. It was a smart and calculated move, the academy truly had perfected the art of brainwashing.

Some First Order officers had their names removed to prove their loyalty to the Order, thought Hux frowns upon that. He is determined to make it to the top despite a traitors name on his wrist.

Maybe they could not stand the thought of knowing they killed their soulmate or would do so through their career. Every First Order officer’s way to success was paved with blood and corpses.

Maybe they were afraid they would never find love, but have two enemies. It was a rare, but reported case, though the ginger doesn’t believe that. More enemies than allies is surely rather a flaw of character than fate and names.

Maybe they were all cowards, Hux thought, brushing all soulmate thoughts off and focusing on his favourite topic: galactic domination.

++

His opinion on having two enemies changed when it was two weeks to his thirtieth birthday and Kylo Ren was assigned as his co-commander. Thought he is an ally of the First Order Armitage is convinced that he is Hux’s personal enemy number two.

Destroying expensive control panels is the least of Hux’s worries.

The man leaves a path of pain and destruction everywhere he goes, his entire existence seems to be built around giving Hux a headache and interfering with his tasks.

Maybe, Hux thinks, he can fake a technical problem with the airlocks. Surely the Force can do only so much against the temperature in space.

He doesn’t do it, yet there is hardly a day without thinking about it.

Should he be one of the few people who were cursed with the knowledge of their two worst enemies, so be it then. He was ready for any fight they could bring on.


End file.
